Completement nu au soleil
by Calamithy
Summary: [Yaoi, oneshot, reve ?] Duo. Nu. Au soleil. Rêve ou réalité ? A lire :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, FLUFF, Sexy… très sexy…**

**Rating : T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Shiny, petit Padawan de moi pour lui remonter le moral ¤ papouille très fort ¤ **

**Clin d'œil à Hlo : je pense que tu auras besoin d'un ventilo… XD**

**Résumé : Un G-Boy complètement nu au soleil Rêve ou Réalité ?**

* * *

**Complètement nu au soleil. **

¤

**Une ile pas très loin de Bora Bora ou un rêve qui sait ? 20 juillet AC 204 **

¤

Je me dore la pilule mais quelque chose de royal.

Couché sur le ventre sur une serviette de bains bleue pâle avec des palmiers dessus qui prend un peu de sable blanc à cause d'une brise marine.

Bercé par la rumeur des vagues au loin, mon t-shirt blanc sur mes longs cheveux châtains plaqués par la moiteur, la tête posée sur mes avant-bras croisés.

Bras-oreillers qui seront ankylosés bientôt, mais je m'en tape, je suis bien, là.

C'est bon, tellement bon d'être là. Tranquille. Sans stress.

Comme après une séance d'aïkido. T'es fourbu mais t'es trop bien.

Faut pas croire, le soleil ça tape fort ! Ça a même fondu mon pauvre neurone, je suis HS.

¤

- Hmm…

¤

J'ai bien nagé une demi-heure et je suis venu larver sur ma serviette comme un touriste musclé.

Nu bien sûr, parce que je déteste la sensation d'un slip de bain mouillé sur le cul quand je nage pas. Pas super quoi.

Nu, parce que j'aime le soleil sur ma peau, mon dos, mes reins, mes fesses, j'aime quand il me réchauffe tellement qu'il me donne sommeil.

J'adore le cagnard.

¤

- Hm…

¤

J'adore cette langueur, ce sauna qui m'excite comme c'est pas permis et la mer translucide tout près, pour me baigner sitôt que je surchauffe.

Sitôt que cette sensation de cuire à petit feu me donne l'eau à la bouche, que la moiteur salée glisse sur mes lèvres trop sèches pour parsemer mon pauvre petit corps fatigué de baisers humides.

Et il en faut des degrés pour que mon corps brûle.

J'ai piloté un Gundam. La pression et l'amplitude thermique extrêmes ça me connaît.

¤

- Hm… 'vais encore prendre des couleurs…

¤

La brise soulève le t-shirt et il dégage un peu plus loin que la serviette.

'tain.

Mon slipos noir a dû prendre le sable, la misère, aux dernières nouvelles il a pas encore séché.

Seul sur la plageuh, le sable dans le cuuul ça va pas l'faire du touuuut.

Tant pis, me baignerais nu mais plus tard.

¤

- Dodo…

¤

La cuisson est pas encore à point et je somnole, hm ça fait du bien.

Tiens la mer se rapproche, les embruns sont plus forts.

Je sens son humidité un peu plus près.

Je sens quelques gouttes d'elle sur mon dos.

Je me contracte : l'eau est fraîche sur mes reins.

La mer est silencieuse mais je sens sa présence, je l'inhale, même.

Elle envahit mes sens. Mais mon esprit est clair.

Trop clair.

Ptet vide ?

¤

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Comment t'as su ?

- … oublierais-tu qui je suis, Maxwell ?

- Et moi je suis quoi, le loser du coin ? Crache.

¤

Je sens en plus de l'air marin une odeur sucrée.

Une odeur que je reconnais.

De la noix de coco.

¤

- Quand tu prends la mouche tu pars « en vacances » sans tes hommes…

- M'en fous. Pas besoin.

- … mais avec tes dossiers. Et ton portable.

¤

Puis je sens de longues mains fraîches et tièdes se poser sur mes épaules.

Je sursaute.

C'est bon, peut-être trop, une éternité que j'avais pas été touché…

¤

- J'ai brouillé mes signaux pour qu'on me foute la paix.

- Suffisait de trouver la fréquence.

- « suffisait » ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- …

¤

mais il me touche comme un infirmier.

Il m'enrage, bordel, je suis pas en carton.

Il a quand même pas hésité à m'éclater les côtes quand Dekim et la Marie ont fait des siennes.

« suffisait », hein ? Mon cul !

¤

- Combien de temps ?

- … deux mois.

¤

Je parle super calmement, limite salon de thé, 'pourrait même mettre une musique d'ascenseur histoire de.

Il m'endort avec ses mains, même s'il me palpe les trapèzes limite comme un coroner.

C'est mécanique.

C'est pas sexy tout ça. Il sait pas être sexy de toutes façons, ce mec.

¤

- Vais changer le canal avant de me barrer. Je gère mes affaires, les Preventers ont pas à me gonfler.

- Hn. Et ?

¤

C'est pas parce qu'il est sexe avec son corps que même quand t'as pas faim, t'en veux un bout qu'il le fait exprès.

Et donc vala. Il sait pas être sexy, d'abord.

Bon, il me fait pas mal non plus et puis tant qu'il soit là autant qu'il soit utile.

Enfin utile, j'ai pas cramé une seule fois en trois mois, mais bon faut une première fois à tout et ça cogne plus que d'hab.

Et j'ai pas les mains dans le dos, moi.

¤

- Et ? T'as rien à foutre là.

¤

Je sens plus le vent et j'entends plus les vagues.

Il gâche ma pilulitude mine de rien, même s'il est utile.

Mes épaules boivent l'huile comme du papier buvard.

¤

- Tu as la peau très chaude.

¤

Et t'as la voix chaude, comme dans mes souvenirs, relou. Comme quand on bossait ensemble il y a encore trois mois.

T'as une voix qui donne envie de rester au pieu même si j'ai jamais couché avec toi.

Pas faute d'avoir essayé, charme Maxwellien mon cul, je te plaisais pas et tu m'as cordialement jeté, fin de l'histoire.

C'était il y a deux ans.

¤

- Normal, fait 30 degrés six jours sur sept.

- Il fait 36 aujourd'hui.

- Tu me caches le soleil.

¤

J'ai horreur de passer l'aspi alors je traque pas les miettes par terre, j'ai ma fierté.

Je t'en ai pas voulu, t'avais le droit de pas vouloir, c'est la life. Ça nous a pas empêché de bosser ensemble.

Mais je veux plus me rappeler de toi.

J'avais oublié jusque-là. Merde.

¤

- Hn. Tu t'exposes trop.

¤

Ses mains glissent sur moi et l'odeur de noix de coco sucrée se répand doucement, comme les doigts recouvrent ma nuque rougie, mes épaules, mes bras, mes doigts et je sens sa chaleur sur mon dos.

C'est dur d'oublier même quand il est méthodique, mécanique.

Même pas sensuel il arrive à l'être.

M'énerve.

¤

- Pas besoin de ton diagnostic nurse Yuy.

¤

Je le jette doucement mais sûrement mine de rien.

Il se redresse.

Il me touche plus.

Il faut plus que le soleil pour me brûler, il faut ce mec.

Sauf que ses marques ne resteront pas sur ma peau mais dans ma tête et autre part, là où j'avais réussi à l'enfermer.

Là où il lui suffisait de venir près de moi pour qu'il s'en échappe.

¤

- Je ne suis pas docteur.

¤

Je vais pour me redresser mais ses mains se posent à nouveau sur moi, glissent sur mes omoplates, c'est pas pareil que tout à l'heure…

¤

- Et moi je suis paaas…

¤

Puis elles descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que j'essais doucement de convaincre mon pauvre petit corps qu'il faut se lever là,

maintenant,

tout de suite,

même si c'est pas ce qui était prévu.

J'ai pris vingt degrés dans la tronche et j'ai la tête qui tourne.

En deux secondes chrono.

Y a deux secondes c'était limite Edward aux mains d'argent et là c'est Heero aux doigts de fées.

S'il y a des fées en Enfer cela dit.

¤

- Paaas...

¤

Je frôle l'auto-combustion. Je me mords la lèvre et je bouge un peu, je cache mon visage.

J'ai déjà la peau rougie, mon dos peut ne pas me trahir vu le cagnard.

Mais mon visage même de profil, si.

Et c'est pas comme si je lui avais pas fait du rentre-dedans avant.

Et cette voix, bordel.

¤

- « Paas » ?

- Hmph. Patient.

- Non effectivement.

¤

May-Day, May-Day, il me touche autrement alors faut que j'assure autrement.

Vite, vite, vite.

Sinon le kiki de tous les kikis va se la jouer boussole et je suis un peu couché dessus quoi, c'est désagréable.

Et puis j'ai pas envie de me taper la honte.

Ma nudité ? Je suis pas pudique.

Bander ? Je m'en fous.

Bander devant le mec qui m'attire encore et qui s'en fout ?

Euh nan j'ai une fierté.

Trouver un truc. Vite.

¤

- Et puis moi je me dore la pilule.

- Crame plutôt.

- Bref. Toi tu crames tes poumons, c'est pire.

¤

Moi j'ai arrêté d'abord. Il y a six mois.

Je pleure.

¤

- J'ai arrêté de fumer.

- Nan ? Quand ?

- Il y a deux mois.

- Ça doit être dur.

- Hn. J'ai pris six kilos.

¤

Maman…

¤

- Oh…

- De muscles.

¤

PAPA !

Ok…

Houston nous avons un problème.

J'ai plus ou moins déserté les Preventers y a trois mois parce qu'au bout de deux ans à bosser avec Yuy j'en ai eu marre parce que j'arrivais pas à me le sortir du système.

Et euh disons que je me suis mangé le crâne bien connement avec lui à la suite d'une mission et ça m'a bien boosté pour me casser. La colère, ça aide.

Hey je suis pas un salaud ! J'ai demandé une autre affectation à Une mais elle m'a jeté en l'air, alors je l'ai prise à la barbare.

Donc je suis plus à la base mais ici où je gère mon équipe pépère.

J'ai brouillé les signaux pour pas qu'on me saoule et vu qu'elle a autre chose à foutre que de mettre des effectifs à ma recherche – et vu que je fais super bien mon job – elle a pas moufeté même si elle est verte

Personne ne sait pourquoi je me suis barré et Yuy est là aujourd'hui.

On se revoit pour la première fois depuis trois mois et plutôt que de parler boutique ou me pointer son gun on parle chiffons et coups de soleil ?

Et il me met de l'huile sur le corps ?

¤

- Oh. Trop cher ?

- Hn.

¤

Mon neurone fondu au soleil n'a pas rendu l'âme comme je le pensais.

Il tilt faiblement mais il est là, il ressuscite.

…

Je dois rêver.

J'ai dû me choper une insolation.

Ah, tout s'éclaire…

¤

- Je vois.

- …

¤

Evidemment je suis dans mon rêve. Classique.

Mais jamais de la vie Yuy me dirait ça, il a autre chose à foutre que me chercher puisque je rempli mes stats !

Jamais de la vie il me passerait du monoï enrichi - filtre UVA/UVB sur le corps par un cagnard du diable sur une île paradisiaque et tout…

Ou alors je suis mort en mission.

¤

- Tu as la peau tendre.

¤

Ou je suis allé à la piscine olympique de la base et je me suis éclaté en ratant le plongeoir.

¤

- Je suis plus…

¤

Ses mains me coupent la chique.

Elles glissent sur mes reins en évitant mes fesses, pour descendre sur ma cuisse tendue comme un arc, mon pauvre mollet contracté que je vais avoir une crampe,

une cheville qui va se briser tellement je prends appui sur mes orteils.

Et cette odeur de noix de coco…

Bordel je vais gémir.

Je gémis ptet déjà.

Son souffle est sur ma jambe.

Volcan je suis, ma peau sue comme pas possible.

¤

- « Plus ?»

¤

Je me lèche les lèvres avant de répondre.

¤

- …

- Parle plus fort je n'entends pas. Relève la tête si tu as du mal à respirer. Ta position est inadaptée.

¤

Je relève pas la tête mais c'est vrai que je respire mal.

Vu qu'il est vers mes jambes, je repose ma joue sur mes mains.

Du coup il m'entendra mieux n'est-ce pas ?

Ma voix super cool clashe grave avec mon esprit en ébullition.

¤

- Je suis plus dur qu'on le pense, tu devrais le savoir.

- Dur, hm ?

¤…

…

Ok.

Dernière possibilité : je suis bien sur une île proche de Bora Bora en Preventer freelance et…

TAIN ME SUIS PAS FAIT UNE INFUSION GLACEE AUX FEUILLES D'ERABLE ? C'ETAIT DU CANNABIS !

…

C'est quoi ce fantasme.

Après avoir protégé ma jambe droite, il passe à l'autre pour faire le chemin inverse sauf qu'il s'attarde plus.

Cheville, creux du genou sensible, je suis chatouilleux et je bas de la jambe comme si j'avais un caillou dans mes tongs.

Il me retient à la cuisse, près de ma fesse gauche.

Je stoppe direct.

¤

- Arrête.

- Le dieu de la mort est chatouilleux.

- Arrête ça.

- Il faut bien que je finisse de te protéger.

- Je peux le faire, là.

- Tant qu'à faire… autant continuer.

¤

Cette fois ses mains se posent délicatement sur mes petites fesses, les effleurent doucement en un mouvement circulaire.

Mah...

¤

- Hm…

- Moi je trouve ta peau douce.

- C'est l'huile.

¤

Ses mains calleuses rendues douces par l'oignement masse chaque rondeur avec un tout petit peu plus de pression, de bas en haut.

De bas en haut…

¤

- Non, c'est toi.

¤

Il me pétrit les fesses, comme s'ils voulaient s'en rappeler la texture, comme s'il les avait déjà touchées,

il les caresse tellement que j'en gémis.

Combustion.

Combustion.

God help me…

¤

- Yuy…

- Heero.

¤

Il me touche avec un peu plus d'urgence et je me mords la lèvre, et je respire plus fort.

Si c'est un fantasme il est beaucoup trop violent.

Je bouge contre ma serviette pour me soulager, bouge contre ses mains qui sont sur mes fesses.

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

¤

- Yuy…

- Heero. Il faut que je t'en passe devant maintenant.

¤

Il me met une grosse tape sur les fesses.

Je sursaute et je tourne la tête vers lui.

Me redresse sur un coude.

¤

- Hey ! Ça va pas…

¤

…

Il est bien bronzé mon fantasme, bronzé comme jamais j'ai vu.

Il a les cheveux plus longs que dans mon souvenir.

Le corps plus musclé, les épaules un peu plus développées.

Il a les yeux comme des saphirs très foncés, comme ils sont quand il y a du soleil.

Il…

Il a vachement l'air d'être là…

Il est trop vrai pour être un fantasme.

Bonne nouvelle : c'était bien de l'érable.

Mauvaise nouvelle : je suis mort.

Ou dans la quatrième dimension. Ou assommé du plongeoir.

¤

- Cela fait plus de deux heures. Ta peau n'est plus protégée devant.

¤

Et je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Droit dans le bleu, l'ambre et le brun foncé.

Droit dans le courant le plus intense que j'ai jamais vu.

Mais j'ai de quoi faire aussi.

Il a vraiment l'air d'être vrai.

Me pince le bras discrètement.

¤

- Aouch.

- Baka.

¤

L'a l'air d'être là mais on sait jamais.

Quitte à être dans un rêve je préfère avoir le beau rôle.

C'est super de vivre ses fantasmes sans se poser de questions mais je suis plus réfléchi qu'on le pense.

Même dans mes rêves je veux savoir pourquoi ! Et puis c'est plus facile d'avoir de la volonté quand on te touche plus, quand la température redescend un tit peu.

¤

- Bon, accouche, j'ai pas toute la journée. Une t'as envoyé pour m'arrêter ?

- Non. Tu fais ton travail.

- Y a une mission qui nécessite mes fesses à la base ?

- ... Non.

¤

Quand on a un tit peu moins sommeil, quand on est un chtouille moins excité, c'est plus facile de la ramener.

Le mec qui sait pas être sexy ben il a appris en trois mois.

Ou c'est ptet moi qui le voit mieux dans mes rêves.

¤

- Quoi, t'as fait 17000 bornes pour me passer de l'ambre solaire sur le corps ?

- Non.

- 'tain on va y arriver. Si t'es pas en mission, qui finance ta présence ici ?

¤

Attention.

Révélations.

Roulement de tambour...

¤

- Moi. Je suis en congé depuis deux mois. Pour six mois.

- ...

¤

Yuy.

Congés.

Ben voyons.

Lalaland powa.

¤

- J'ai fait 17000 kilomètres parce que tu m'as manqué. Et que ça fait deux mois que je veux te dire que tu me manques baka.

¤

Il se met à quatre pattes comme un fauve et pose ses mains de chaque côté de moi.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Du coup je recule.

¤

- Ah ouais ?

- Hn.

- Tu m'as dit que j'étais trop sur ton dos.

- J'étais stressé. J'essayais d'arrêter de fumer et j'avais échoué.

¤

Les yeux dans les yeux, toujours.

¤

- Je savais pas. Et puis même, j'y étais pour rien.

- On s'énerve toujours sur ceux qui comptent.

¤

Et cette odeur de noix de coco…

Et sa peau bien bronzée.

Pour peu, je le croirais en vacances.

¤

- M'en fous. Tu voulais de l'espace, je t'ai laissé de l'espace.

- 17000 kilomètres c'est un peu beaucoup d'espace, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu as été irresponsable.

- Non j'ai fait mon job. Et j'ai suivi ma logique.

¤

Il se penche encore…

Et pris dans ses yeux je me rallonge sur la serviette.

Cette fois sur le dos.

¤

- Tu m'as quitté.

- J'ai jamais été avec toi. Et quand je l'ai voulu tu m'as jeté.

- C'était il y a deux ans. Je ne pensais pas à ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'y pense moi, maintenant ?

¤

Je sens ses cuisses chaudes, glissantes de monoï, son entrejambe sur moi…

Il est nu lui aussi.

Nu avec des yeux revolvers.

¤

- Qui n'essaye rien n'a rien. Alors j'essaie.

- Et si c'est non ?

- Ça a été non pour toi, t'en es pas mort.

- Non.

¤

Le regard qui tue, qui tente de tuer l'image que j'ai de lui.

Celle de quelqu'un qui n'est pas pour moi.

Mais c'est dur les habitudes.

Il m'a quand même cherché sur ses vacances... deux mois...

¤

- Laisse-moi une chance.

- Non.

¤

Un sourire dans ses yeux bleus, bleus.

Et sa chaleur corporelle qui irradie, à cinq centimètres de ma peau.

Ses doigts dans mes cheveux à moitié dénattés et emmêlés aussi, que je vais me battre avec et que je vais douiller les larmes de pierre.

Et sa voix qui se fait murmure.

¤

- Reviens.

- Non.

¤

Trop fier ? Oui, bien sûr, complètement.

Mais il faut bien s'accrocher à quelque chose. J'étais bien seul, avec le soleil.

Son regard se rapproche de moi et je le soutiens très fort.

¤

- Reviens.

- Non. Je suis bien ici.

¤

Il colle son corps contre le mien et ses yeux veulent me noyer.

Mais je l'aime ma liberté, là.

Je suis bien ici j'ai mes repères.

Je vais pas retourner dans l'inconnu.

¤

- Alors je reste.

- Hein ?

¤

J'écarquille les yeux.

Il hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Le soleil a éclairci tes cheveux.

- Ça répond pas à ma question…

- « Hein » n'est pas une question.

¤

Un sourire qui se rapproche du mien, malgré moi.

¤

- Ah. Et si je reste pas ?

- Je repartirais avec toi, tu me mettras dans ton sac à dos.

¤

Encore.

¤

- Et si je veux pas ?

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- …

- Pas plus que tu ne m'as laissé le choix quand tu es parti. Et puis tu sais toi aussi tu es en vacances.

¤

Encore.

Hein ?

¤

- Hein ?

- Deux. J'ai demandé à Une une faveur pour nous, au cas où je te retrouverais. Mais si tu ne veux pas…

¤

Chacal ! C'est quoi ce sourire en coin là !

Grmph. Comme si je pouvais dire non à des vacances.

Comme si je pouvais lui dire non à lui quand il semble prêt pour moi…

Ses lèvres flirtent avec mon cou, ma gorge, le lobe de mon oreille.

Je l'ai pas attendu, pourquoi le faire attendre ?

Si on veut tous les deux la même chose ?

Mah on verra bien !

¤

- Je…

- Laisse-moi rester… je te promets que tu le regretteras pas…

- ...

- Tu pourras même me passer de l'huile dans le dos.

¤

Contre mes lèvres qu'il attrape doucement entre les siennes.

Mes mains glissent sur son dos et je ferme les yeux, l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Et hm… tranquille…

Son corps est moite, moite, moite et se frotte à moi doucement, doucement.

Je le sens se contracter, durcir… si c'est un rêve alors je flingue celui qui me réveille.

Et chaud, tellement, tellement chaud…

Tellement plus chaud quand on joue plus à cache-cache…

¤

- Duo…

- Oui… oui…

¤

Tellement plus vrai aussi.

Tu m'as manqué.

Tellement que je suis resté sur la plage à cuire au soleil, chauffer mon corps à blanc pour avoir l'illusion de réchauffer mon tit cœur.

Et curieusement ça m'a bien cassé mais ça a jamais vraiment marché.

J'étais mieux sans toi. Mais j'étais pas bien. Et là je le suis, on fera en sorte que ça dure, hein !

Toi et moi.

Nus, au soleil, le ciel pour toit et la mer pour baignoire…

Vive les vacances.

Quitte à se dorer la pilule, autant être à deux, hein ?

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vala ! j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! 

Mici et a peluche !

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse en phase de destressage ¤ croise les doigts ¤


End file.
